


Each Golden Beam

by little_abyss, ponticle



Series: Agony and Audacity [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_abyss/pseuds/little_abyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/pseuds/ponticle
Summary: As the mid-afternoon sun shines, Sera and Dagna enjoy some time together.





	Each Golden Beam

“C’mon, c’mon,” Sera moans, one hand in her own hair, fist clenched. She arches her back, the cotton damp underneath her skin. Her other hand rests on Dagna’s head, there between Sera’s open thighs. It’s a light touch, still careful, they’re still new together, but  _ fuck _ Widdle knows what she’s about, and Sera knows it’s only a matter of time before they fit together as perfectly as the waves against the shore. The late afternoon sun streams into Sera’s tiny room; the smell of the desert roses Dagna’s bought with her is everywhere, the stolen velvet coverlet pushed down around Dagna’s feet. “C’mon,” Sera gasps again, and Dagna pulls back from her a little bit, enough to murmur laughingly, “I’m not going to rush this, Sera.”

 

“Not askin’...shit… not... oh ‘Draste, Dags, it’s…” Sera begins, trying to string an articulate sentence together. It’s nice up here in the daytime, nicer still when she lifts her head enough to look down her naked body and see Dagna crouched there between her thighs. The lozenged panes diffuse the light, and it shines on Dagna’s freckled skin, on her shoulders, varicoloured, glorious, turning everything soft. The sight couldn’t be finer. It’s like… like… everything good is in this moment, but not just this moment — all the moments, all the time, stretching back and forth to where they are now. The whole of life. It’s here. Because of her.

 

Dagna smiles, gives Sera a wicked look and shifts her hands. She’d been holding the lips of Sera’s cunt apart, the better to lick her, to suck on her clit, but now she releases them, and uses the tips of her forefinger to trace slowly, so slowly along the slit. Sera makes an involuntary moaning noise and grins. 

“Not askin’ you to hurry,” she tells Dagna, and inhales swiftly, “Wanna stay like this forever.”

“Mmm,” Dagna says, “I wish we could.” Sera watches her, the soft smile that plays about her mouth as Dagna lowers her gaze again, the way tendrils of copper hair are stuck in the sweat at her temples. She purses her lips to blow against Sera, the gust of her breath enough to make Sera’s toes curl in anticipation. “You taste so good. I love the sounds you make… I love finding out all the ways to make you come.” Dagna shifts her position, wriggling forward a little on the bed, then her gaze flicks back up to Sera’s face. “But I can stop if you don’t like it.”

 

Sera’s mouth drops open to reply, already scowling, already shaking her head. Dagna grins, and the word in Sera’s mouth flies out of her mind as Dagna moves her fingertips again, still in that stroking gesture. “Nuh,” Sera says instead, a shudder of pleasure rolling through her, the muscles in her thighs hitch and shiver with anticipation. “Nuh, please… fuck, please, don’t stop.”

Dagna makes that pleased noise of agreement once more, and Sera flops back down on the pillow. Maker’s Hairy  _ Arse _ … it feels so good. Her hips thrust, almost unconsciously, against Dagna’s fingers, seeking the sensation that they bring. Reaching down blindly, she finds Dagna; soft hair, damp with sweat, and the shell of her ear. “Widdle,” Sara gasps, “Widdle, oh,  _ fuck… _ ”

Everything hangs in the balance; they are at the centre of the universe at that moment. It moves around them, and to Sera, all there is is Dagna — her fingers against her swollen clit, the weight of her in the bed, the gentleness of her touch. “Sera,” she hears Dagna whisper, and then that is all she knows. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a fun (smutty fun) project that ponticle and I dreamed up; porny interludes from across Thedas, all our favourite rare pairs. Each interlude will be a thousand words or under. We hope you enjoy them.


End file.
